Library Prince
by Wolf718
Summary: Amelia F Jones is a normal college girl. That is until she falls asleep, at least, and becomes the bravest knight in the kingdom. "What's up with all these strange dreams I'm having? It's like me and everyone I know are being written in some sort of kid's bedtime story." Why does the prince happen to look like a certain librarian? UKxfem!US cover image doesn't belong to me
1. Chapter 1

LunaC: I AM ALIVE! I know it's been forever since I posted. Sports, school, and the most addictive fandom ever (SuperWhoLock) have given me the biggest writers block. But, here is my first ever Hetalia story. I really hope you all enjoy this!

LG: Luna doesn't own Hetalia. She owns this fanfiction story. Remember, this is FAN FICTION. She may draw, but she doesnt own the cover image, and it belongs to the asrtist who drew it.

Pairings: UKxfem!US, Spainxfem!Romano, Prussiaxfem!Canada, Greecexfem!Japan. May be small traces of Germanyxfem!Italy

The buzzing of an extremely annoying alarm clock woke twenty-one year old Amelia F. Jones from her wonderful slumber. She grumbled, slamming her fist onto the snooze button.  
"I thought I turned that off," she groaned, sitting up. As much as she wanted to sleep, she had to run errands and clean the apartment so she might as well get up now. She got up, slouching as she walked out. The apartment was relatively clean, thanks to Sakura, her roommate, and her sister, Madeline. The laundry was folded in the basket, the dishes were put away, and every piece of garbage had been cleaned off the carpet. Unfortunately, there seemed to be almost no food left. All Amelia could find was a box of Frosted Flakes and pretzels.  
"When was the last time we went shopping?" she asked herself. Shrugging, he grabbed the cereal and found the milk in the fridge, pouring herself a bowl for breakfast before sitting down at the table. Her light brown curly locks were a mess, her usually glee filled blue eyes filled with a dull, tired look. She noticed a piece of paper on the table, picking it up and reading it.  
_"Amy and Sakura,  
I'm so sorry, I had to leave early this morning. Lovina called, and apparently the boys got drunk again. I had to go help bring Gilbert and Francis home. I'm staying with Gilbert for the rest of the night so he doesn't do something stupid again. I'll call you when I'm heading back home.  
-Maddie"  
_Madeline was Amelia's older sister. No surprise that her boyfriend, Gilbert, and his friends got wasted. They did almost every Friday night, so Amelia wasn't very surprised. She was surprised, however, that he, his friend Antonio, and his other friend, who was also their cousin, Francis, still hadn't been kicked out of Hetalia University. Well, that meant that Amelia was definitely in charge of groceries today. She usually managed to talk her sister into it and wasting the rest of the afternoon playing video games with Sakura. But, if Madeline had stayed the entire night to make sure Gilbert was okay, then she was probably going to stay to help him with his hangover too.  
Grumbling after she finished, she put the bowl in the sink and headed for her room. She passed by the game room, and saw that Sakura was already up.  
"Hey, watcha playing?" Amy asked as she watched her friend play her PC game. The Japanese girl had short black hair that brushed against her shoulders, her dark chocolate eyes glued to the computer screen. She was wearing a pair of pink flower print flannel pajamas.  
"Oh, good morning Amy-chan. I'm just playing this game I found online, it's called Ib. I managed to unlock one ending so far, I'm playing again to get another," Sakura replied in a quiet monotone. You wouldn't expect Sakura to be so heavily into video games and animes, seeing as she was so quiet and solemn all the time.  
"Sweet. Is it any good? If you're done when I get back from shopping, I'll have to try it."  
Sakura then gave Amy a shocked look. "Wait, is today Saturday?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh no! I thought it was Friday! I promised Heracles-san that I'd meet him this morning before he had to go to work! What time is it?" Heracles was Sakura's boyfriend. He went to the same college as they did, and worked at a pet shop downtown. He was working on getting his degree as a veterinary assistant.  
"Um, about nine thirty-ish."  
"Okay, I still have an hour." Sakura then stood up, and then hurried off to her room. "Oh, Amy-chan, could you do me a favor?" she asked, poking her head out the door.  
"What is it?"  
"You'll be passing by the public library today, right? If you are, could you do me a favor and drop off some books for me?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Thank you!"  
Amy then headed off to her room to get dressed. She found a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top, and her favorite brown boots. The brushed her hair out, and then slipped on her favorite jacket. It was a World War II bomber jacket she had gotten from her grandfather. It was her most prized possession, and she never left anywhere without it.  
"Okay, if I drop the books off, then get the groceries done, I should be home at least by eleven. That leaves me the rest of the day to play video games," she said to herself, grabbing her purse and the car keys to her Mustang. She found Sakura in the kitchen, a pile of books on the counter. Her roommate was wearing a long white sundress with pink skinny jeans, a pink and black striped short-sleeve sweater, and black sandals. She had pulled all of her hair except her bangs into a bun, pinned with a clip with a pink and yellow flower on it.  
"Maddie-chan left a shopping list on the fridge with the grocery money. And don't buy too much junk food this time," Sakura said.  
"Aw, c'mon! Junk food is the best!"  
"Yeah, sure. Just stick with the list." Sakura then grabbed her handbag. "Well, I better head out if I'm going to meet Heracles in time."  
"You're walking? Do you need me to drive you?"  
"No. It's a really nice morning, I think I'd prefer a walk."  
"Suit yourself, but make sure you don't get jumped."  
"That's what I have my kunai for." Sakura pulled two Japanese throwing knives from her handbag with a smirk before heading out the door. Amy only chuckled before grabbing the list and envelope from the fridge. She then looked through the pile of books she was returning for Sakura. There were about four or five about engineering, most likely for studying for her class, two on art, one about gaming, and a few manga volumes. She picked up the pile and balanced them on one hip as she headed out the door. "Well, let's get these done with, my XBox is calling my name!"  
XxxxxxxxX  
Amy walked up the steps of the library, opening the door with an armful of books. She needed to find the drop off box, get the books turned in, get the groceries, and get back home. She hoped the drop off box wasn't hidden deep within the maze of shelves that she would never reach.  
Unfortunately, due to the large stack of books blocking her view, she didn't see the person she had just walked into, and vice versa for him too.  
"Ow," she grumbled as she fell onto her butt, books scattered across the floor.  
"I'm so sorry about that, miss." She looked to see who exactly she had run into. A young man, maybe a year or two older than her, was picking up the books she had dropped, along with his own. In her opinion, he was stunningly attractive. His blonde hair was a tad bit wild. Behind thin rimmed glasses were dazzling emerald eyes. And the most notable thing was his eyebrows. They were quite thick, and kind of reminded her of caterpillars. But, she thought they fit him. It added to the odd handsomeness he just seemed to naturally have. He wore a button up white shirt tucked into his khakis, a black tie, and slacks. After gathering the books up, he stood up and offered her a hand, looking straight into her own eyes with those extraordinary green ones.  
Okay, so maybe the library won't be totally lame, she thought.

LunaC: Im hoping that you enjoyed this! Please review! Reviews:Authors::Pandas:China!

Link to the cover picture: art/Hetalia-King-Arthur-154770698


	2. Chapter 2

LunaC: Hey here's chapter two! Thank you to the people who have favorite and followed this! It means a lot.

LG: Luna doesn't own Hetalia, for this is Fan FICTION! It belongs to its rightful owners.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, miss. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I am. Sorry," she replied to the Brit. He began to help her pick up her books. The two finally sorted them out and he handed them to her. "Oh, um, do you know where the drop off for these is?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's right over there by the librarians desk," he said, balancing the books on one hip and pointing to said desk. "Do you go to the University? I feel like I've seen you around here before."  
"Yeah, I do. I just transferred from a community college this year. How about you?"  
"Yes, it's my second year here."  
She put the books into the drop off. She was surprised when he sat in the desk with his own pile of books, taking one and checking the rental slip in the back. "Wait, you're a librarian here?" she asked.  
"Yes, I work here. Why?"  
"Dunno, I just assumed you were just a regular book nerd."  
He had an expression that was either one wanting to laugh or an annoyed glare. She only smiled in return. "Very funny."  
"Well, anyways thanks a lot, um..."  
"Arthur."  
"I'm Amelia. Thanks a lot, Artie, it was nice meeting you. Well, catch you on campus some time, I guess," she said before heading towards the exit.  
"It was nice to meet you too. And it's Arthur!"  
XxxxxxX  
"How long have you been playing that?" Amelia heard a voice sigh. She was currently playing Portal 2 on her XBox, and turned around to see Madeline was home. Her sister looked a lot like she did. Her blonde-brown hair was long and curly. A pair of thin framed glasses rested on her nose, the lenses magnifying her lavender eyes. She wore longlseeve v-neck red shirt and denim jeans with white tennis shoes.  
"Well hello to you too, sis," Amelia replied.  
"Did you even go out today?"  
"Yeah, I stopped by the library for Sakura and then went grocery shopping."  
"Looks like I have to make sure edible food was bought."  
"Haha. I stuck with the list this time, actually."  
"Alright. What do you want for dinner?"  
"I don't know, whatever you feel like making."  
"Chicken it is, then."  
"Sounds good."  
"Oh, Maddie-sama, you're home," Sakura said as she walked into the living room. "I was wondering when you would be back."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Gil and I were making pancakes and we kinda got into a batter fight. It took awhile to get it cleaned up. I think there's still batter in my hair."  
Amelia laughed at this. "Nice job."  
"Shut up," Madeline responded, though she started laughing herself. "It was funny, though."  
"Bet it was."  
"Well, I'll go start dinner. You bought chicken, right?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Alright."  
Madeline then headed to the kitchen to start dinner.  
XxxxxxxxX  
"Lady Amelia!" Amelia turned around, trying to figure out who called her name. She was wearing some sort of knight's armor while riding on a chestnut colored horse. Her hair was braided into a French braid. Why, exactly, was she riding on a horse dressed as a knight? She really had no clue.  
She looked to see a boy about three years older than her riding up to her on a black horse. He wore armor too, and when he lifted the mask off his helmet, she saw it was Gilbert, Maddie's boyfriend. His odd colored red eyes had excitement gleaming in them, his pale white hair against his forehead.  
"Oh, hey Gil. What's up?" she asked. He gave her a befuddled look. "What?"  
"Nothing. You're just speaking a bit strangely is all," the German replied.  
"Oh," she replied. This is a bit specific for a dream, isn't it? She asked herself. "Well, what is it then?"  
"All the knights have been called to the castle. I was coming to get you and Sir Francis."  
She tried to hold back a laugh. Sir Francis. That was too funny to her.  
"Alright then."  
"You go on ahead and go to the castle. I'll get Fracis and meet you there."  
"Um...okay. Where's the castle again...?"  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright? The castle is still down the road that way," he said, pointing down to where he came from.  
"Oh, right," she nervously chuckled. She then rode her horse down the road, waving goodbye to a very confused looking Gilbert.  
It wasn't long before she got to the small city. Children ran around, boys with wooden swords and girls with small rag dolls. Shops lined the roads, along with small houses with families running around to get household chores done. The castle was pretty noticeable. It's tall, stone towers loomed high above the roofed houses.  
She rode up and crossed the draw bridge, finding in the courtyard of the castle. There were many other men standing with their horses. She got off hers, leading the horse to join the rest of the crowd. She seemed to be the only woman here. It was awhile before everyone was called to attention.  
"Attention!" a man who stood at the entrance of the castle announced. The doors were large and made of a dark wood, with beautiful engravings in them. "His royal highness has called all of you here for a very grave and serious reason. He has called only the bravest and strongest knights under his reign to help with this job."  
All the knights exchanged glances, buts of worried and curious whispers being exchanged between everyone at this. "An evil so horrible that it could only have crawled out of the depths of Hell has threatened our kingdom. A warlock using the darkest of black magic, necromancy, has started to raise the dead into his own army, and has threatened our king's life. He promised that he would turn every citizen into one of his dead slaves before beheading our king and taking the throne as his own."  
Amelia jumped as the knights around her yelled in outrage. She herself was a bit frightened by this. Necromancer? Out of all things, why a necromancer? Even in stories, they creeped her out.  
"Now, I introduce his royal highness, the king!"  
Amelia watched as the man moved to the side for the doors to open. She didn't get a good look of the face of man that he had called king. She saw the red robe that fluttered behind him as he walked, the majestic green robes, and the locks of blonde hair against his pale skin. He seemed so familiar. She didn't manage to get a good look at his face. She managed to glimpse at his eyes, though. They were this brilliant green.  
Her thoughts were broken by a loud ringing noise. She found herself back in her bed. She groaned, slamming a hand on the snooze button. It was all a dream. It was a bit weird. What a weird one though. All the stuff about the medieval times… where had that come from?  
She got up and stretched. 'Oh well," she thought, putting it aside.

LunaC: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Reviews are to authors as sunflowers are to Russia!


End file.
